Lincoln's adventures
by edeemer2301
Summary: When Lincoln is taken to the hidden world by his long lost sister linka the loud sisters have to rescue him from her or else something bad might happen. Will lincoln go with his former family or will he stay with linka find out


Chapter 1:a new friend/reunion in the hidden world

It had been two months since Lincoln tired to get into the ace savvy movie,.and the loud family had left for the movies premiere leaving lincoln behind as a punishment, lincoln was outside because once again the family thought he was bad luck and it would also ruin the movies just sighed in sadness and began to talk to himself.

lincoln(sad):ugh why does this always happen to me every time I try to do some that I'm good at they don't even like it! like really it's not even fair my sisters always get away scott free while I always get falsely punished! I always feel like my family views me as a abomination.

just as he said this two reptilian like eyes appear on one of the bushes and lincoln looks into the direction of those the figure moves closer to lincoln as the white haired boy begins to cower in fear when the figure gets real close it is revealed to be the last living velociraptor on earth she felt lincoln's sorrow now blue was modified with a temperament that makes here sympathize with weak she began to nuzzle the eleven year old child who was confused cause he heard of the eruption of isla nublar just a year after the no such luck the world believed dinosaurs were extinct due to sed eruption.

(lincoln stares at blue curiously as she nuzzles him)

Blue:coos:

lincoln:I know you you're blue...how did you and the other dinosaurs...survive?

(Blues POV)

I heard this white haired child crying and I felt guilt from his was he out here all the human families I saw at night where in doors ether sleeping bonding watching from those thin boxes with glass etc.I nuzzled him to cheer him up which seemed to work and then Lay laid next to him for some other human children this boy was rather unique he had white hair unlike most human children I saw since my much time had passed that I didn't notice the metal creature that was coming back to the house.

two hours had passed and lincoln knew at this point the premiere of the ace savvy movie was over and his family would soon before that a mysterious flying creature landed on by the yard blue and lincoln stared at the cat-bat-like creature it was a dragon but not any dragon but a night night fury looked curiously at lincoln and the nublar raptor.

(beep beep)

Soon vanzilla was parking in the driveway and when the loud family got out they were shocked at seeing two reptilian animals a mythical dragon and a extinct the night furies pupils dilate and it is about to release a plasma blast.

Rita(shocked):why is there a dragon and a velociraptor in our backyard?!

(the night fury releases it's plasma blast)

Lynn sr(scared):RITA!(lynn sr pushes both himself and his wife out of the way of the blast)

even the loud sisters dodge the blast but it destroys vanzilla in the process.

Lynn Sr(panicking):MY VAN!

lori:we literally got to get lincoln away from the dragon and the velociraptor!

luna:lets do lori!

the loud sisters get their ace savvy costumes to fight both animals ace savvy come out in their costumes in the pose that they did before the fought the kitty and charge but before they could reach lincoln a monstrous nightmare comes in and blasts it's gel causing the house to set on fire.

lisa(shocked):siblings look out the dragon set our home on fire!

luan(questioning):why Though?

lisa(realizes):I think it's protecting lincoln from us!

leni:LINKY!

(lincoln tells the night fury to stop attacking his family)

lincoln(scared):DON'T!

(soon the night grabs lincoln and a deadly nadder grabs blue)

blue:growls:

deadly nadder:roars angrily:

the loud family watches in horror as lincoln is taken away by the mythical beasts breaks down crying knowing that it's too late to get her son back and probably sr runs picks up his phone to call 9-1-1 to put out the fire that the monstrous nightmare made while the sisters just stare in shock that their own brother was being abducted by dragons.

lincoln(scared):MOM DAD GIRLS!

lori(sad):no linky!(begins to tear up)

luna:we have to get our lil bro back!(shakes lisa repeatedly)

lisa:luna it's officially impossible lincoln just got taken by actual living breathing dragons..I'm sorry for snapping but I'm just shocked with this I was already in shocked when the DPG rescued the isla nublar dinosaurs illegally only to be sold to the black market! now d.d.d. (faints)

lily:wincoln(begins crying)

luna(looks at the moon):i promise bro I'll find you if it's the last thing I do.

(cuts to the night sky)

lincoln(worried):night fury put me back with my family!

but the dragon ignores lincoln's demands and continued flying and they go into a cave entrance that leads into the legendary ancestral homeland of all the dragons including the night fury the hidden world and soon the night fury splitting up from the dragons except the deadly nadder carrying the two dragons land near a lake dropping the human and igens dinosaur.

lincoln:where are we?

?:the hidden world! the legendary place were dragons evolved from.

lincoln:who said that!

(just then a scarred teenager in black dragon scale armor(black zippleback) and a nine year old girl in blue dragon scale armor (blue deadly nadder) come out of their hiding place introducing themselves clearly to lincoln and blue and they're followed by a flock of night furies)

lincoln(angry):who are you and why did you bring me and blue here?!

rocky:the names rocky and this is my little sister Amelia and we rescued you from your horrible life requested from a certain someone.

lincoln(suspicious):and who is this certain someone? huh?

rocky:well bring her out if you join our cause of rescuing children dinosaurs dragons.

Amelia(mad):knock it off rocky look we rescued you from being abused by your family our alpha night fury darkstorm found you and the raptor outside in the cold plus we know your lincoln loud.

lincoln(shocked):HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!

rocky:because the certain someone told us about you in fact she's family from your bloodline!

blue goes by lincoln into a defensive position to defend lincoln from the night furies she growls at the adults which growl at her back while the night fury cubs just cower in fear from the velociraptor)

(Blues POV)

I can't believe these creatures saying that they rescued us uh like no way they took us from our freedom and took us to a place where more of these flying creatures exist and I know they're pointy beaks(pteranodon) unlike pointy beaks they breathe fire and one literally threatened me with death if I didn't shut up so no! I don't believe they rescued us I think they captured us!

(just as blue was about to start a fight with the night fury flock suddenly a white haired girl in orange dragon armor(monstrous nightmare scales)with a scar on her neck and arm comes out)

linka:well It's been eleven years since we last met...linky

lincoln then gasps he realized that he was staring at a family member that was alive which was knew it wasn't possible that she was still alive and well.

lincoln(on the verge of tears):L-l-linka

linka:yeah lincoln it's me your twin sister

(lincoln immediately runs towards his sister and hugs her real hard to see if he was hallucinating but fortunately he wasn't he began to cry while his sister in her monstrous nightmare scale armor with her brown glove began stroke Lincoln's hair)

lincoln(in tears):I thought you died...mom and dad told me you got eaten! by a mysterious creature!

linka(softly confronting):no I didn't I was rescued from our abusive family linky and it's thanks rocky and Amelia.

lincoln(excited):oh man this is great we can go home as a family and be happy again!

linka(sad):not so fast linky...our family..you see..hate ud

lincoln:WHAT?! linka! our family doesn't hate us they loved us they were heartbroken when they thought you died they raised me for eleven years of my life even our other siblings.

linka(sadly sighs):you don't even know...have you ever been unfairly punished for problems you didn't cause...trying to make the family proud but they don't like it ether your help or hobby.

lincoln then begins to remember all the times that his family outright abused him both mentally and physically from making the case all the way to kings of the con make lincoln to ask the same question-does our family really love us.

To be continued

Edeemer17:hello it's me Edeemer17 and you're probably asking why aren't you on deviantart doing this fanfiction well everytime I tried to type a fanfiction on deviantart it always made the same I tired fixing complaints so for now on deviantsrt will only be for my art while fanfics I make will be here I hope you enjoy part 1 of this chapter.


End file.
